Know Your Heart
by Richfams06
Summary: [Sequel Into His Heart] Wonwoo dan Mingyu kembali menjalin Hubungan seperti biasa, namun nyatanya tidak semulus yang mereka kira, masih ada yang berbohong dan tidak jujur lagi. Wonwoo sungguh bingung harus percaya atau tidak pada Mingyu, karena Wonwoo melihat sendiri ada foto Mingyu mencium pipi Jungkook diponsel Mingyu. MEANIE AND OTHER COUPLE HERE
1. Chapter 1

**1.1**

Setelah penerbangan yang cukup lama, para _member_ seventeen telah sampai di Negara tujuan. Seventeen akan segera melakukan konser di Thailand, ya konser perdana mereka, dan konser ini adalah konser yang paling mereka impikan sejak sebelum debut, dapat tampil di Thailand seperti para seniornya, bisa dibilang jika itu adalah bukti awal kesuksesan mereka semua, ditambah judul konser mereka yang awalnya hanya _Tour_ asia menjadi Dunia, itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak di duga sendiri oleh mereka.

Di luar hal itu, sekitar beberapa bulan lalu masalah kesalah pahaman yang terjadi antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Sebenarnya Wonwoo masih sedikit ragu pada Mingyu, karena Wonwoo sendiri masih melihat sikap dari Mingyu yang menunjukan bahwa dia masih suka main dengan Jungkook tanpa mengatakan padanya. Namun Wonwoo berusaha untuk menepis pemikiran negatif, apalagi jika itu adalah perselingkuhan, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak ingin pemikiran itu ada dalam otaknya. Setidaknya dia ingin sehat dan beraktifitas dengan baik dihadapan _member_ dan juga fans.

Pria bermata rubah itu berjalan masuk bersama yang lain kedalam Hotel, disini mereka mendapat 6 kamar, artinya satu kamar dua orang dan ada yang bertiga. Mereka membagi kemar dengan cara mengundi, setelah selesai di undi, didapatkanlah, Wonwoo dan Mingyu satu kamar, sebenarnya Wonwoo mau bertukar dengan yang lain, karena dia malas kalau satu kamar dengan Mingyu. Membuat Wonwoo kurang nyaman.

Wonwoo memasuki kamar Hotel yang akan ditempati oleh dirinya dan Mingyu. Kamar tersebut sangat mewah, bahkan Wonwoo sendiri merasa nyaman saat masuk pertama kali kesana. Mingyu menyusul Wonwoo dibelakang, dan memasuki kamarnya setelah dia menyelesaikan syutingnya, ya, Mingyu syuting drama terbaru di Thailand, mengagetkan bukan, tentu saja. Wajah lelaki tampan tersebut terlihat pucat dan lelah, Mingyu sudah berada di Thailand sebelum para _member_ datang, karena syutingnya, dan Wonwoo saat itu baru saja meletakkan tas ransel dan koper miliknya dikasur, dibuat kaget akan kedatangan Mingyu.

Pria bergigi taring kemudian masuk kedalam kamar, lalu yang pertama Wonwoo lihat adalah wajah kelelahan kim Mingyu. Mata rubah meneliti wajah Mingyu, dan yang diteliti hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang terlihat sekali dipaksakan karena lelah.

"Malam _hyung_.." sapa Mingyu pada Wonwoo, Mingyu meletakkan topinya yang berwarna putih, dan tersenyum mendekat pada Wonwoo, tidak lupa Mingyu membawa tas dan koper miliknya didekat koper milik Wonwoo. Wonwoo terlihat menghela nafas, dia heran, Mingyu sama sekali tidak berubah, akan selalu mengulas senyum, walau lelah sekalipun.

"Kau sudah makan gyu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan di iringi tatapan khawatir padanya, Mingyu sangat pucat, bahkan berjalan saja seperti sulit, dan tampak seperti ingin pingsan.

"Sudah _hyung_ , _hyung_ sudah? Tadi aku makan dengan kru, dan aku makan cukup banyak, buah mangga disini sangat enak _hyung_.." Mingyu duduk disamping Wonwoo yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk dipinggiran kasur Hotel, dan mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Wajahmu sangat pucat gyu, sudah minum vitamin yang aku siapkan? Jangan-jangan kamu lupa? Kenapa kamu selalu ceroboh sih gyu?" Wonwoo memegang pelan pipi kanan Mingyu, mengelusnya dengan lembut, tidak lupa dia menatap wajah orang yang sangat dirinya rindukan beberapa jam.

"Aku sudah makan _hyung_ , dan tentu saja tidak lupa minum vitamin, hanya aku mungkin kurang tidur.." senyuman Mingyu semakin melebar, sungguh, Mingyu bahagia, sangat, karena dia mendapatkan sosok kekasih yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Kamu tidak bohong kan?" Mingyu mengangguk dengan mantap, Wonwoo sangat takut, dia pernah melihat Mingyu pingsan, dan parahnya Mingyu masih saja bilang dirinya tidak apa, karena itu Wonwoo selalu memastikan berapa kali, keadaan lelaki ceroboh yang sangat membuat dirinya khawatir tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, mandi dang anti baju, lalu istirahat, masih ada banyak waktu sebelum rehearsal besok" Wonwoo membuka koper Mingyu, mengambil handuk yang biasa Mingyu gunakan, dan mengambil baju yang dipakai Mingyu.

"Baik _hyung_.., aku mandi dulu ya" Mingyu mengambil handuk yang diberikan oleh Wonwoo, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket.

Pria manis yang menyiapkan baju Mingyu, melihat isi tas ransel Mingyu, yang isinya adalah oleh-oleh Thailand, dan dia rasa itu adalah makanan khas yang sengaja dibawa Mingyu untuk dibagikan pada _member_ yang lain nantinya. Wonwoo melihat kearah ponsel Mingyu, dia tau password ponsel itu. Ingin sekali dia membukanya, kemudian mengetahui apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Mingyu, namun dirinya ingin berpikiran positif. Namun, Wonwoo teringat perkataan sahabatnya, Hoshi, untuk segera mengecek isi ponsel Mingyu.

Melihat kearah kamar mandi, memastikan bahwa Mingyu masih lama berada disana, akhirnya Wonwoo memutuskan mengambil dan membuka password yang ada dalam ponsel Mingyu. Wonwoo kemudian membuka tanpa bersuara, membuka folder galeri, Wonwoo melihat banyak foto baru disana, dan Wonwoo melihat foto Jungkook dengan Mingyu saling merangkul dengan Jungkook yang pipinya dicium oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo terdiam, dia tidak tau harus berpikir seperti apa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _hyung_?" Mingyu mendekat, dengan keadaan memakai handuk dibagian bawah, hingga bagian atasnya tidak tertutup apapun, rambut Mingyu juga masih basah, Wonwoo kaget, jantungnya berdetak cepat, dia melihat kearah Mingyu, melihat Mingyu dan menatap Mingyu dalam.

"Aku sedang melihat isi ponselmu gyu.." jawab Wonwoo dengan nada yang biasa, hampir terlihat sempurna, namun Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat _hyung_?" Mingyu memegang kedua bahu Wonwoo, menatap tepat kedalam mata Wonwoo yang tampak sudah berkaca-kaca. Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya, dan tidak ingin melihat kearah Mingyu sedikitpun, dia sedih, hancur.

"Kau melihat fotoku dengan Jungkook?" tanya Mingyu kembali pada Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo dengan pelan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa _hyung_ melihat ponselku? _Hyung_ tidak percaya padaku?" kali ini Wonwoo menatap kearah Mingyu, dia kaget dengan pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Bukan begitu gyu, aku percaya, hanya saja.." Wonwoo tercekat, bingung harus _member_ ikan jawaban apa. Wonwoo percaya, tapi sayangnya semua sikap Mingyu membuat dirinya selalu curiga.

"Kalau aku bilang, aku suka pada Jungkook, apa kau akan percaya _hyung_?" Mingyu sama sekali tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Wonwoo, dan anehnya Wonwoo merasakan sakit yang sangat, ketika Mingyu mengatakan hal tersebut padanya.

"Tidak ingat? Dulu aku bilang apa padamu?" Mingyu mengambil bajunya, dan memakai bajunya dengan santai dihadapan Wonwoo, sementara Wonwoo hanya diam, tidak berkata apapun, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Mingyu keluar dari kamarnya, tidak mengatakan kemana pada Wonwoo, pergi begitu saja. Paadahal Wonwoo tau, Mingyu sangat butuh tidur, dan parahnya Mingyu tidak membawa serta ponselnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Wonwoo lirih menatap kearah pintu kamar Hotel.

\- **TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

**2.1**

* * *

Wonwoo menatap pintu Hotel dengan sendu, dia sungguh tidak tau harus melakukan apa, disisi lain dia kecewa dengan Mingyu yang tidak memberikan dirinya kesempatan untuk bisa percaya dan disisi lainnya lagi, Wonwoo merasa bersalah pada Mingyu karena tidak memercayai Mingyu. Wonwoo memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar mencari Mingyu, dia yakin, Mingyu tidak mungkin keluar dari Hotel jauh-jauh, karena Mingyu sangat lelah.

Malam itu cukup dingin, dan Wonwoo bahkan lupa memakai jaketnya. Dia hanya memikirkan dimana keberadaan Mingyu, Wonwoo berpikir, saat mereka sedang ribut seperti ini, biasanya Mingyu akan pergi ketempat yang sejuk, sepi dan lapang untuk menenangkan emosinya. Wonwoo melihat papan petunjuk Hotel, dan berusaha melihat dimana tempat luas yang sekiranya mungkin kekasihnya berada disana. Wonwoo mendapatkannya, taman Pathaya, tempat yang indah dan luas, tentu saja akan membuat siapapun nyaman.

Dia sangat hafal, sejak mereka masih _trinee_ , mereka sudah bersama, dan tidak sedikitpun sifat Mingyu yang tidak dikenali Wonwoo. Ceroboh, pekerja keras, dan sifat terburuk yang lainpun Wonwoo dapat mengetahuinya, karena Wonwoo adalah kekasih sekaligus _hyung_ untuk Mingyu.

Dari kejauhan Wonwoo bisa melihat siluet tubuh seorang pria yang sudah familiar untuknya. Wonwoo memakai kacamatanya, dan itu membuat Wonwoo cepat dapat mengenali Mingyu. Wonwoo melihat Mingyu diam dan berdiri didekat pagar sembari melihat bunga yang ada pada taman tersebut. Taman indah yang dilengkapi lampu warna dan menambah kecantikan bunga tersebut.

Menarik nafasnya, Wonwoo mendekat dan memberanikan diri mendekati Mingyu, Wonwoo sebenarnya sudah sangat dekat, bahkan sudah tepat berada dibelakang Mingyu, tetapi dia malah menatap punggung itu dalam diam, dan meremas tangannya sendiri, ya, Wonwoo sangat gugup. Wonwoo melihat Mingyu kembali, dan Mingyu tiba-tiba saja berjalan mau meninggalkan tempat tersebut, tentu saja Wonwoo langsung reflek memeluk Mingyu dari belakang.

"Mingyu-ya.." Wonwoo berbicara lirih, Mingyu hanya membalas dengan helaan nafas.

" _Mianhae_.., harusnya aku percaya padamu gyu.., maaf.." Wonwoo memeluk erat Mingyu, Wonwoo tau, Mingyu sangat kecewa padanya, karena itu dia melakukan hal ini.

"Kau mau tau _hyung_?" Wonwoo menajamkan indera mendengarnya, lalu mengangguk.

"Aku mau tau gyu.., tolong jelaskan" Mingyu membalik tubuhnya, dan menatap mata Wonwoo, menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo dengan tangannya.

"Aku sengaja _hyung_ , membuatmu cemburu.., aku sengaja melakukan hal ini" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Sengaja melakukannya?" Wonwoo mencari kebohongan pada mata Mingyu, namun yang dia temui malah tatapan keyakinan. Mingyu mengambil nafas pelan lalu kembali menjelaskan perasaannya pada Wonwoo.

"Setiap kali aku melihat _hyung_ dipanggung bersama yang lain, aku tidak bisa apapun _hyung_.., rasanya aku ingin memberikanmu pelajaran dengan tubuhku terus, tapi aku tau, hukuman itu saja tidak akan cukup, karena _hyung_ tidak pernah peka pada perasaanku.. bahkan meragukan perasaanku" mata Wonwoo mulai memerah, dan Mingyu kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku tau _hyung_ , kalau beberapa fans dan agensi kita yang membuatmu jadi tidak bebas melakukan sesuatu denganku, ditambah kecurigaan banyak orang mengenai hubungan kita, tapi cukup dipanggung dan di depan fans, apa _hyung_ juga harus mengabaikan aku di _dorm_?" air mata Wonwoo mulai menetes.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara didalam kamar, di sini _hyung_ bisa sakit" Mingyu memakaikan jaket yang dikenakan olehnya pada Wonwoo, dia tau, Wonwoo merasa kedinginan, karena tubuh Wonwoo mulai terasa dingin. Wonwoo hanya mengikuti Mingyu yang sudah menggenggam tangannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka kembali. Wonwoo dan Mingyu duduk berhadapan dikasur, mereka duduk bersila dan saling menatap satu sama lainnya.

"Maafkan aku gyu.." Mingyu menggeleng.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu _hyung_.." Wonwoo menatap kembali wajah Mingyu dengan serius. Mingyu kembali menangkup pipi Wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya.

"Akhirnya setelah aku merasa seperti itu, aku melanjutkan pemikiranku yang awalnya tidak ada untuk membuat _hyung_ cemburu ini.., dan syukurnya, Jungkook menerimanya, karena kekasih Jungkook juga melakukan hal yang mirip dengan _hyung_ , dia tidak peka bahkan lebih parah darimu _hyung_ " Wonwoo melihat ke arah lain, sungguh, Wonwoo sangat malu, kenapa dia bisa sebodoh ini percaya dengan namanya perselingkuhan yang jelas-jelas Mingyu tidak akan melakukan.

"Tapi ini menyakiti perasaan kita berdua Mingyu-ya, apa kamu tidak berpikir? Kalau aku sampai meminta kita berpisah karena aku tidak percaya padamu lagi dan yakin akan perselingkuhanmu?" Mingyu kaget, dia tidak berpikir sampai sana, yang Mingyu pikirkan hanya membuat Wonwoo merasa membutuhkan dirinya dan tidak ingin kehilangannya, karena menurut Mingyu, Wonwoo sangat cuek bahkan dia tidak punya jalan keluar lagi untuk membuat Wonwoo kembali seperti dulu, karena Wonwoo yang Mingyu kenal saat _trinee_ , bukan Wonwoo yang cuek begini, dia sangat ingat, Wonwoo adalah orang yang hangat pada teman dekatnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak berpikir hingga kesana _hyung_ , yang aku inginkan hanya untuk membuat _hyung_ menyadari kalau kita saling membutuhkan, jika _hyung_ sengaja membuatku cemburu dengan banyak berinteraksi dengan _member_ lain, kenapa aku tidak boleh main dengan _member_ lain juga? Atau main dengan temanku? Pada kenyataanya saat aku bermain dengan mereka, aku tau kalau _hyung_ menatapku dan cemburu, lalu _hyung_ akan mendiamkanku sampai entah kapan akan berakhir, jadi aku pikir, dari pada aku membuat _hyung_ setengah cemburu, lebih baik _hyung_ cemburu sepenuhnya.." Wonwoo sadar, dia memang memberikan jarak dan mendiamkan Mingyu karena dia kesal dan cemburu pada Mingyu, pada nyatanya seperti itu, 1 tahun belakangan, Wonwoo sudah sangat dingin atau cuek pada Mingyu, tidak karena fans, tidak karena _management_ , tapi karena dirinya sendiri.

" _Hyung_ juga sering mencium Hoshi _hyung_ dipipinya bukan?, atau _hyung_ juga pernah merangkul, juga mencium pipi _member_ lain?, akupun melakukan hal yang sama, Jungkook sahabatku, tidak lebih, aku sangat menyayanginya, sama seperti _hyung_ menyayangi Hoshi _hyung_.." setelah Mingyu menjelaskan isi hatinya pada Wonwoo, tidak tahan, pada akhirnya Wonwoo menangis, dan tangisan itu sangat keras, hingga terdengar seperti orang yang sesak nafas. Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat dan lembut, mengelus punggung Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak tega sebenarnya melihat Wonwoo menangis, tetapi jika tidak begini, Wonwoo tidak akan mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, dan ini sungguh puncak dari beberapa tahun perubahan hubungan mereka. Di mulai dari Wonwoo yang menjadi semakin tertutup karena ayahnya yang bangkrut, dan fans yang membuat Wonwoo tidak nyaman waktu _fansign_ , lalu _management_ yang memberikan peringatan pada mereka dua untuk berhati-hati bicara atau melakukan apapun didepan fans.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan bahwa seventeen harus melakukan latihan sebelum konser. Mingyu membangunkan Wonwoo yang tertidur cukup pulas, mata Wonwoo sedikit bengkak karena tangisannya yang tidak berhenti selama 1 jam. Dengan lembut Mingyu mengecup kening Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ , kita harus latihan..sebentar lagi, ayo bangun.." bisik Mingyu tepat ditelinga Wonwoo, dan yang dibangunkan malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku masih ngantuk gyu.." jawab Wonwoo dengan mata yang masih mengatup dengan erat.

" _Arrayo_ , tapi kita harus latihan sayang.." Wonwoo langsung melotot, dan menjitak kepala Mingyu.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak suka dipanggil begitu!" Mingyu hanya manyun, dia sangat ingin memanggil Wonwoo dengan manis seperti itu, tapi sifat tsundere Wonwoo memang tidak bisa di toleransi.

"Aku kira kita sedang posisi romantis begini, _hyung_ mau aku panggil dengan sebutan manis.." Mingyu menggumam tidak jelas, dan tentu saja Wonwoo mendengarnya, dia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku tau Mingyu.., tapi aku tetap saja tidak suka" Mingyu menghela nafas.

"Ayo kita mandi, sebentar lagi harus latihan" Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya pada Wonwoo, dan yang dilepas menatap Mingyu yang sudah turun dari kasurnya dengan tatapan kucingnya.

"Gyu~" panggil Wonwoo manja.

"Mau aku mandikan, atau mandi sendiri _hyung_?" Wonwoo mendecih, bisa sekali Mingyu membuatnya merasa malu.

"Mandi sendiri saja, kalau tidak nanti saat, yak kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo sudah digendong oleh Mingyu menuju kearah kamar mandi, dan mereka melakukan kegiatan yang tentu saja hanya mereka yang tau apa yang terjadi.

"Kemana sih dua bocah itu, aku sudah mengira akan begini, kalau mereka sekamar" Jeonghan mendumal kesal, ya, dua bocah itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Seungcheol sang _leader_ hanya mengelus bahu Jeonghan, menenangkan Jeonghan yang sudah kebakaran jenggot karena Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang terlambat datang ditempat mereka berkumpul menuju tempat konser.

"Aku akan mengecek mereka ke kamarnya _hyung_.., tunggu ya" Hoshi menawarkan diri untuk menjemput Wonwoo dan Mingyu dikamarnya, entah dia penasaran, atau memang ingin menjemput kedua insan yang baru saja berbaikan itu. Hoshi berjalan dan sampai didepan kamar Wonwoo dan Mingyu, lalu Hoshi menelfon Wonwoo yang ada didalam.

"Haish, tidak diangkat.., Jeon Wonwoo! Kim Mingyu, cepatlah, kita harus latihan!" Hoshi mengetuk keras pintu kamar Wonwoo, Hoshi mendekatkan telingannya pada pintu Wonwoo, tentu saja tidak terdengar apapun, Hotel mereka adalah Hotel bintang tiga, mustahil ruangnya bukan kedap suara. Hoshi mencoba untuk mengetuk keras kembali, dan akhirnya mereka yang ditunggu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Berisik sekali sih _hyung_ " Mingyu keluar dengan santainya, sementara Wonwoo terlihat sedikit tidak dalam suasana baik.

"Wonwoo-ya? _Gwenchana_?" tanya Hoshi langsung mendekati Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pelan. Tentu saja Hoshi tidak percaya begitu saja, Hoshi meneliti wajah Wonwoo, dan tatapan matanya langsung tertuju pada leher Wonwoo.

"Yak! Kalian ini!" Hoshi tau, dia sangat tau kalau Wonwoo dan Mingyu melakukan hal apa dan membuatnya menjadi lama.

"Maaf Hoshi-ya, Mingyu sudah tidak tahan, dan dia sudah lama sekali menahannya.." jawab Wonwoo pelan. Hoshi mengimbangi jalan Wonwoo, dia tidak bisa berjalan dengan cepat.

"Sakit sekali ya?" Wonwoo mengangguk, dan Hoshi mengerlingkan matanya kesal pada Mingyu yang bisa-bisanya bersiul dengan tenang seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Mereka sudah sampai ditempat semua _member_ berkumpul.

Tentu saja Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sudah marah-marah pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang terlambat.

"Kalian pikir kita ini apa hah?, menunggu kalian berdua begini, hargai waktu, dan kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk latihan, jangan begini lagi Mingyu-ya, Wonwoo-ya.." Jeonghan mendengus kesal.

"Mingyu-ya, Wonwoo-ya, jangan begini lagi, harusnya kau tau kapan kita harus latihan dan tepat waktu.." Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengangguk, mendengar nasihat ari seungheol.

Lalu setelah Seungcheol juga Jeonghan mengomeli Wonwoo dan Mingyu, akhirnya mereka semua, _member_ Seventeen, menaiki mobil mereka dan pergi menuju tempat konser. Hoshi memilih duduk disamping Wonwoo ditempat paling belakang, bisa bahaya kalau Mingyu disamping Wonwoo. Tentu saja Mingyu langsung kesal saat melihat Hoshi sengaja merebut tempat duduknya yang harusnya disamping Wonwoo. Mingyu duduk dikursi paling depan yang tersisa. Hoshi mendekat, dan berbisik pada Wonwoo.

"Apa kau sudah membuka ponselnya?" Wonwoo mengangguk pelan, dan menghela nafas.

"Aku melihat foto Mingyu bersama Jungkook.." Hoshi kaget.

"Lalu, dia sedang apa difoto itu?" Wonwoo hanya tersenyum miris.

"Mingyu mencium pipi Jungkook.." Hoshi hampir saja berteriak, namun ditahan olehnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak diam kan?" Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Aku tidak diam Hoshi-ya, sayangnya, saat aku mengecek ponsel Mingyu, dia melihatnya dan dia sangat marah padaku.., belum aku bertanya maksudnya, dia malah lebih kecewa padaku karena tidak percaya padanya.." Hoshi menghela nafas, memang benar sih, Wonwoo melakukan itu jadi tampak seperti meragukan Mingyu, tapi nyatanya Wonwoo menemukan bukti kan.

"Dia masih bisa marah? Harusnya kau yang marah.." mereka berdua menghela nafas bersama, lalu Wonwoo menceritakan detail cerita Mingyu dan dirinya semalam, penyebabnya hanya kesalah pahaman, lagi-lagi begitu.

"Sekarang kamu percaya padanya?" Wonwoo mengangguk mantap.

"Tentu saja Hoshi-ya, aku sudah percaya padanya sekarang, sama sekali tidak ragu, aku sudah tau alasan dia melakukan hal itu, dan aku tinggal bicara pada Jungkook untuk minta maaf padanya karena melibatkannya dalam hubunganku dan Mingyu.."pembicaraan wonwoo dan Hoshi terhenti, mereka sudah sampai ditempat konser, dan tentu saja latihan hingga melakukan konser seperti biasa, semua fans memberikan mereka kekuatan saat dipanggung, bahkan Wonwoo sampai lupa dengan rasa sakitnya akibat Mingyu, beruntung _make_ _up_ menutupi bekas merah yang dibuat oleh Mingyu padanya dileher.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya Mingyu pada Dino yang tampak cemas setelah konser berakhir, staff memberitahu padanya kalau ponsel Dino yang dititipkan oleh staff jatuh dan sempat ditemukan oleh fans, Dino tampak kalut karena takut fans itu bukan fans yang baik dan mengambil beberapa _file_ yang ada diponselnya, karena ada riwayat pengiriman _file_.

"Kau ini, bagaimana sih Dino-ya, hhh menyimpan hal penting malah diponsel yang itu" Jisoo kemudian menepuk pundak Dino, berusaha menenangkan adik kesayangannya.

"Aku tidak tau _hyung_ , tau begini aku tidak akan pernah menyimpan di ponsel yang itu.." jawab Dino sembari menundukan kepalanya.

"Lain kali hati-hati, berdoa saja agar fans itu tidak menyebarkan apapun dan hanya menyimpannya saja.." kali ini Seungkwan yang merangkul Dino yang tampak sedih, dan entah mengapa Wonwoo yang memerhatikan merasakan perasaan yang kurang enak permasalahan itu.

'Semoga saja tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi' gumam Wonwoo dalam hatinya.

* * *

Mereka semua kembali ke Hotel dan istirahat. Saat keesokan pagi hari para _member_ memutuskan untuk berenang dan menikmati waktu di Thailand sebentar. Semuanya berenang dan hanya wonwoo yang tidak ingin berenang, dia masih merasa sakit, Mingyu tidak memberikannya nafas sama sekali, setelah pulang dari konser dia meminta melakukannya lagi bersama wonwoo dan akhirnya wonwoo hanya dapat tidur sebentar, sampai gangguan matanya kambuh, yaitu bengkak di kelopak mata.

Wonwoo tersenyum, dan melihat Mingyu dan yang lainnya bercanda riang. Mingyu bahkan sangat lucu di saat berjalan dan menyeburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam. Wonwoo melihat banyak kamera untuk acara mereka yang bernama ' _Going seventeen'_ dan wonwoo sangat berhati-hati saat bertindak, dia tidak mau terlihat aneh, kalau dia berenang bisa-bisa fans menemukan hal aneh pada dirinya. Kemudian wonwoo memegang ponselnya, dan memainkan ponselnya. Mengetikkan _chat_ pada Mingyu, untuk tidak lupa minum vitamin setelah berenang. Mingyu menuju ponselnya yang menyala, mengambil handuk dan melihat _chat_ yang masuk, dan ternyata dari wonwoo, dengan hebatnya, Mingyu menyembunyikan senyumannya saat melihat pesan itu, dan kembali berenang bersama _member_ lain. Lalu Mingyu membalas.

'Lanjutkan nanti saat kembali ke Korea' dan saat wonwoo membacanya dengan wajah datarnya, pipi wonwoo tidak bisa berbohong dengan warna merah yang keluar disana, dan membalas.

'Tentu saja.., Mingyu sayang..'

- **TBC** -

 **Jangan lupa Fav, review dan saling follow ya~**

 **Jangan sungkan PM ka rich**

 **Inpirasi kembali disaat yang tepat**

 **Going seventeen episode terbaru**

 **Ya ampun pas banget momentnya di Thailand**

 **Sehingga membuat rich mendapatkan wangsit untuk melanjutkan cerita**

 **FF ini hanya hayalan dan imajinasi ka rich yaaaa**


End file.
